I'm Not Ready!
by MimiiChan
Summary: well...this isn't even close to being started. Not yaoi...maybe my next one will be
1. The Entrance Of Darkness OOOOOOOOOOOHH

I'm terribly sorry if this story is strange, it's taken from alot of different things.  
  
Like for instance, it has a mix of new teen titans, inuyasha, maybe a little yuyu,   
  
FFX and X-2.  
  
Tee hee, just shows you how strange this is.So, if you don't like those things...you  
  
might want to go away now.  
  
No lemon.^__^.I'm only 11 so I can't be thinking about lemon yet.  
  
Maybe.....just...a hint....of lime...  
  
Anyway, i'm not done with this yet so please don't judge. 


	2. Migii Killed Him

Migii:Well...hello.  
  
Alex:Hi.  
  
Sarah:Heelllooo!!  
  
Migii:My name is Migii*lie*And I will be escorting you through the strange  
  
world of my mind. Watch your step though! You might trip on a pile  
  
of video games or anime. Also it's easy to get lost in complete nothingness  
  
here.  
  
Alex:*stares*  
  
Sarah:Yep!!^___^ mine too.  
  
Migii:See....my name really isn't migii..BWaHAHaHahahHAhahahaHa....  
  
Alex:I'd perfer to be called Sakura. And....did you get high on sugar again Migumi?  
  
Migii:*Laughs wildly while running around screaming the lyrics to not gonna get us  
  
by Tatu*  
  
Sarah:I'd perfer to be called...um..hum...Migii...what do you think?  
  
Migii:Not Gonna Get Us!!Not gonna get us!!They not gonna get usssssssssssssssssss!!!  
  
Sakura:@__@  
  
Sarah::'( I don't know that song!!!  
  
Migii: We'll run away...lalalalalala....nothing can stop us...look...now I luv ya..  
  
Sarah:Migii, are you alright? You're blabbering on about loveing us..  
  
Sakura:*Stares at Sarah wondering how stupid she can get*  
  
Migii:Is using esp to read Sakura's mind and nodding head*  
  
Sakura:Anyway....for those of you who don't crush on a fake cartoon character  
  
run away cause you're about to see Migii's room.....nooooooo..it's to late!!  
  
Migii's Room:BwAhAhAhAhHA.....now you have been sucked into a world of posters of Riku  
  
and wallscrolls of chaos and dvds of miroku and...  
  
Sakura:SHUTUP!!!!!!!!I can't take it any more!!!!You are driving me nuts with your  
  
obsession of cartoon charaters!!  
  
Migii:*Scared*um...we should do the story now..  
  
Sarah and Migii:*Burst out laughing*  
  
Migii:Sakura, why don't you do the honors of doing the story first?*burst out again*  
  
Sarah:Yeah!!  
  
Sakura:0.0 I dun get it....  
  
Migii and Sarah:XD XD hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Grim Reeper:hahahahaha....  
  
Migii, Sarah, and Sakura: 0.0 ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
GR:Oh sorry. Anyone see a guinea pig around here?  
  
Sakura:Yeah it belongs to Migii it's just upstairs..  
  
GR:Thanks.*starts walking and screams while seeing flying girl hurtiling towards  
  
him.  
  
Flying Girl Hurtling Towards Him:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!NO one will steal my Houshi!!!  
  
GR:*dead*  
  
Sakura:omg you killed the grim reeper Migii...  
  
Migii:Now, back to the story... 


	3. Out Of No Where not done

Migii:Well...hello.  
  
Alex:Hi.  
  
Sarah:Heelllooo!!  
  
Migii:My name is Migii*lie*And I will be escorting you through the strange  
  
world of my mind. Watch your step though! You might trip on a pile  
  
of video games or anime. Also it's easy to get lost in complete nothingness  
  
here.  
  
Alex:*stares*  
  
Sarah:Yep!!^___^ mine too.  
  
Migii:See....my name really isn't migii..BWaHAHaHahahHAhahahaHa....  
  
Alex:I'd perfer to be called Sakura. And....did you get high on sugar again Migumi?  
  
Migii:*Laughs wildly while running around screaming the lyrics to not gonna get us  
  
by Tatu*  
  
Sarah:I'd perfer to be called...um..hum...Migii...what do you think?  
  
Migii:Not Gonna Get Us!!Not gonna get us!!They not gonna get usssssssssssssssssss!!!  
  
Sakura:@__@  
  
Sarah::'( I don't know that song!!!  
  
Migii: We'll run away...lalalalalala....nothing can stop us...look...now I luv ya..  
  
Sarah:Migii, are you alright? You're blabbering on about loveing us..  
  
Sakura:*Stares at Sarah wondering how stupid she can get*  
  
Migii:Is using esp to read Sakura's mind and nodding head*  
  
Sakura:Anyway....for those of you who don't crush on a fake cartoon character  
  
run away cause you're about to see Migii's room.....nooooooo..it's to late!!  
  
Migii's Room:BwAhAhAhAhHA.....now you have been sucked into a world of posters of Riku  
  
and wallscrolls of chaos and dvds of miroku and...  
  
Sakura:SHUTUP!!!!!!!!I can't take it any more!!!!You are driving me nuts with your  
  
obsession of cartoon charaters!!  
  
Migii:*Scared*um...we should do the story now..  
  
Sarah and Migii:*Burst out laughing*  
  
Migii:Sakura, why don't you do the honors of doing the story first?*burst out again*  
  
Sarah:Yeah!!  
  
Sakura:0.0 I dun get it....  
  
Migii and Sarah:XD XD hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Grim Reeper:hahahahaha....  
  
Migii, Sarah, and Sakura: 0.0 ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
GR:Oh sorry. Anyone see a guinea pig around here?  
  
Sakura:Yeah it belongs to Migii it's just upstairs..  
  
GR:Thanks.*starts walking and screams while seeing flying girl hurtiling towards  
  
him.  
  
Flying Girl Hurtling Towards Him:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!NO one will steal my Houshi!!!  
  
GR:*dead*  
  
Sakura:omg you killed the grim reeper Migii...  
  
Migii:Now, back to the story... 


End file.
